Dragon Ball Z Legends, Saga 2, Episode 1
by Sephiroth
Summary: Sorry for the really long lack of updated, but I'm back! Here is episode one.


Legends  
  
  
  
Saga 2, Episode 1 Into space we go!  
  
  
The spaceship flew up in the air startling baby Trunks and Vegeta. Bulma and Chichi cried to themselves as it disapeared in the sky.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
"So how long will it take to get there Piccolo?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"About eight days, nine minutes and eleven seconds." Piccolo said hitting a few keys.  
  
  
"Wow, you know the exact time?"  
  
  
Piccolo sighed as the ship blasted off.  
  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
  
Vegeta sighed staring at the door. He cursed silently to himself and flew away as the door opened. Bulma stuck her head out and shrugged.  
  
  
"What is it?" Chichi asked.  
  
  
"Nothing, I just thought I heard something." Bulma said.  
  
  
"Well shut the door its freezing." Chichi complained. Bulma sighed and the door was shut.   
  
  
Vegeta landed back down and sighed. "Fuck." He sighed and flew off.  
  
  
*3 days later.*  
  
  
The constant beeping woke Goku up from his nap. He jumped out of bed realizing it was alarm bells and jumped out of the room and up the ladder into the control room.  
  
  
Piccolo, Gohan and Trunks were running around. "Whats going on!" Goku yelled rubbing his eyes.  
  
  
"I don't know!" Piccolo screamed figiting with the controls. "I don't know whats wrong, or what I should do!" He screamed.  
  
  
"Dad?" Gohan looked up at Goku with fear in his eyes.   
  
  
"Don't look at me." Goku said laughing and scratching his head.  
  
  
"Shut up all of you!" Piccolo screamed running back and forth. Trunks gasped as sparks shot out of the controls near him.  
  
  
Goku ran over and jumped on top of Trunks guarding him as more sparks shot out starting a fire.  
  
  
"Shit!" Piccolo cried out.  
  
  
"Is there a planet we can land on?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Well there is one...but I don't think we can land on it." Piccolo said.  
  
  
"Why?" Goku asked  
  
  
"Because we are going to crash into it!" Piccolo said yelling as the ship started to drop into the planet's gravity.  
  
  
The three screamed as the ship flew down into the planet, and crashed hard. The three gasped for a second before blacking out.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Goku opened his eyes weakly and gasped in pain. He looked around and saw Gohan on one side and Piccolo on the other. They were each in some sort of tubes.  
  
  
He shook his head and tried to move up but realized he was restrained. He struggled but couldn't move. "What the hell?" He said.  
  
  
He screamed and turned ssj but still couldn't break free. The metal restraints started to glow and Goku stopped trying, his hair turning back to black.  
  
  
He just layed there staring through the tube breathing hard. He heard a tapping on the glass and turned his head and gasped.   
  
  
Nomiad stood smiling outside. "Don't bother trying to get out, they will just take your energy." He paused. "Then again go ahead, once I get all of your energy there will be no stopping me!" He started laughing.  
  
  
He moved behind Goku's sight range to the back and started typing on a keyboard that was attached to the back of the pod. He smiled and laughed. "Wow you have given me alot of energy Saiyan."  
  
  
He laughed again and pushed some buttons on Piccolo's machine, then moved down to what Goku would figured Trunks was in.  
  
  
He came back down and checked out Gohan's tank then left the room laughing. Goku put his head back in defeat and sighed. "Dammit!" he said.   
  
  
"Dad?" Goku turned his head to the neigboring tube which where Gohan struggled to get up, Goku gasped as he saw the things inside Gohan's tube glow.  
  
  
"No Gohan! Don't try and get out, the machine is draining your power!" Goku warned.  
  
  
Gohan instantly stopped struggling. "Oh." He said. "How are we going to get out?" He asked.  
  
  
Goku sighed. "I don't know son...I just don't know."  
  
  
Goku turned over as he heard Piccolo groan as he woke up. "Goku!"   
  
  
"Don't struggle Piccolo, the machine will steal your energy." Goku warned.  
  
  
"Where are we?" Piccolo asked.  
  
  
"I have no idea, but Nomaid is behind it." Goku said.  
  
  
"Who?" Gohan and Piccolo both said at the same time.  
  
  
"Oh yea... he is some sort of evil Namekian, he is the one who wished Cell and Frieza back to life!" he said.  
  
  
The two were silent. "So we can't break the glass?" Piccolo asked.  
  
  
"How could we? These bars on our hands and legs absorb our energy."  
  
  
Piccolo sighed as sweat went down his face. "Piccolo... what are you doing?" Piccolo screamed, opening his mouth up wide, letting a beam of energy fly out of it, streaming into the glass.  
  
  
Little streams got sucked out of the beam into the glowing bars but Piccolo continued to push, as the glass cracked and finally broke. The beam flew up into the ceiling as Piccolo closed his mouth in a gasp, breathing hard.  
  
  
"Yea Piccolo! You did it." Goku said. "But now what? Your still trapped."  
  
  
"Not for long." Piccolo said screaming softly. The bars again started to glow brightly as Piccolo screamed in pain as he ripped his own arm off by pulling back.  
  
  
After that it was easy as he just regenerated his arm, and using his nails pulled off his other arm, and both of his legs. After regenerating them he crawled out the top of the cell.  
  
  
"Whats going on in here?" Nomiad said as he entered the room and gasped at the escaped Piccolo. He quickly reached into his pocket and took out a gun.  
  
  
Piccolo just laughed. "You don't think you can hurt me with that do you?"  
  
  
"You don't know me Piccolo, my technology is far more advanced then your's." He said laughing as a small beam flew out of the gun hitting Piccolo.  
  
  
A yellow glow covered Piccolo as he screamed in pain. Goku and Gohan watched on in horror as Nomiad just laughed, still holding the gun out.  
  
  
"Don't try and talk, or move...its impossible." He said. He looked in the container. "Hmm...I see I underestimated you. I guess we will have to restrain your whole body." He said tsk tsking at Piccolo.  
  
  
Sweat poured down Piccolo's face. "Oh, well lets put you out of your misery, I'm sure this is very painfull for you." He said smiling. He pushed another button on the gun and the yellow beam that led from the gun to Piccolo started to glow.  
  
  
Like a bullet a red beam flew across the yellow beam right into Piccolo making his Body flash red before Nomiad lowered the gun and Piccolo fell to the floor.  
  
  
"You killed him!" Gohan cried out.  
  
  
"No no, not yet young one." Nomiad said. He walked over to the back of Piccolo's container. "Wow, he used alot of energy...energy thats now mine!" He said laughing.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Vegeta stood thinking about the past.*the following is sort of a clip thing, so try and follow along.*  
  
  
Vegeta stood there staring at the sky. Rain poured all over him and his Saiyan armor but he never flinched. He is then seen powering up screaming as a super saiyan.  
  
  
A young Vegeta in old Saiyan armor is falling, his suit torn, his eyes closed. He hit the floor hard, sending smoke flying up and bouncing up a second.  
  
  
He stays laying there arms and legs stretched outward his eyes closed, his clothing messed, armor broken.  
  
  
Next Vegeta laughs at Frieza's blue minion Zarbon, just for Zarbon to laugh as well, his face bursting out, him turning into a monster.  
  
  
Vegeta gasps and says its not possible as Zarbon rushs at him and knees him hard in the gut.  
  
  
He then pushes his head down with a feeble slap sending Vegeta sliding across the floor, running behind him.  
  
  
He then kicks him up hard in the chin sending him flying. Then grabs his leg and runs foward flinging him into the ground.  
  
  
In another memory a Super Saiyan Vegeta is laying on the ground. He scowls and jumpes up sending a small energy ball at #18. She easily jumps over it and flys at him elboing him in the cheeck.  
  
  
Vegeta is then seen on another planet, in Saiyan armor looking at his hand. Then he faints to his back hitting the ground hard.  
  
  
Another scene is again Vegeta standing broad sholders standing on a mountain in the rain just looking up.  
  
  
Then back to the fight between him and #18. He tried to elboe her but she blocked it easy with her hand then trying to sweep kick Vegeta but Vegeta did a flip and landed for a second on his hand and jumped up missing another kick from #18, who flew up to him hitting him back with a hit to the face.  
  
  
Vegeta stood there stunned for a second before screaming and flying at her getting ready to punch. He flew up to her and threw a punch right into her glove.  
  
  
Vegeta is now seen sitting in the dark as a boy in a cape and small saiyan armor. He sat staring into the darkness thinking hard.  
  
  
Now Vegeta has his hand held out, tears flowing freely from his eyes, begging Goku to listen to him. The tears formed a small puddle by a rock.  
  
  
Back to the scene as Vegeta continues to stare into the rain. He looks at his hand and screams, turning SSJ.  
  
  
Vegeta is then seen in a bedroom, watching TV, laying back, Trunks' sword in the background. He flips off the tv and lays back thinking.  
  
  
Frieza flys up at the shiverying Vegeta who cannot move. He rams headfirst into Vegeta's chin and as he is flying back he still continues to fly after him.  
  
  
Blood pouring out of Vegeta's mouth and Frieza cought up he starts to twirl hitting Vegeta down with his tail. Vegeta falls head first into the waters of Namek gasping in pain as he is pushed to the waters floor.  
  
  
Back to the fight with #18. She is holding both Vegeta's hands squeezing hard and pulling them apart, forcing Vegeta to get on his knees in pain. She then kneed him in the gut sending him flying up a few inches.  
  
  
Then giving Vegeta a mear second to run out of breath she punched him hard in the cheek.  
  
  
Vegeta then remembers when he was in Frieza's space ship. His head starts to hurt and he drops a cup, a few pencils, pens, and pills drop out.  
  
  
He is then running down a smoke filled room untill Jeice of the Ginyu Force breaks through the wall crushing Vegeta across the hall into the other side of the hall into two pipes.  
  
  
Now super saiyan Vegeta is seen breathing hard looking into the sky. The super saiyan Vegeta is back from the beginning of the memorys and he is in pain as he powers up, being hovered at the top of the room.  
  
  
Vegeta is then seen as a child zapping some people, with his followers watching and laughing. A picture fades in his head of him and his father standing side by side, with the smoke of the villages in flames.  
  
  
Vegeta then remembered more of the Frieza battle. He floated in the air staring at smoke, that he would think Frieza woulda died by. He then senced him and started sending out tons of energy blasts, each one missing the flying Frieza.  
  
  
A scene of Vegeta being hit by a big blast and hitting the floor hard. Another of Frieza appearing before him and elbowing him hard in the gut. Another scene of Vegeta sending out more energy blasts at Frieza.  
  
  
Super Saiyan Vegeta then gets hit back by #18 into a rock, cracking his back hard.  
  
  
Another scene of Vegeta hitting the floor stomach first and #18 landing on the tip of his back with her leg making him scream in pain. Another scene of SSJ Vegeta that was powering up fall to his hands and knees in pain. Then a scene of Vegeta on Earth falling all beat up into a crator.  
  
  
Another scene of Vegeta flying close to the ground trying to kick #18 and she just jumped over it. Back to the Vegeta on Earth, barly standing in the crater, his eyes closed in pain panting hard.  
  
  
Another vision of Vegeta sending a pink beam at Zarbon and him just pushing it away without a thought and punching him back.  
  
  
Another scene of #18 kicking Vegeta hard in the arm, and what seemed like slow motion, send his arm flying in different directions, she had broken the mighty Saiyan's arm with a single kick.  
  
  
Another scene of Vegeta on Earth panting. Back to the Vegeta against #18. His arm drops limp as he holds it in pain. He steps foward in astonishment, #18 just standing behind him and watching.  
  
  
He pauses then drops to his knees. He pauses again then lets out a howl of rage.  
  
  
Vegeta on Namek is seen running from a barrage of energy beams. Then is seen fighting Recoom, Recoom easily blocking each of Vegeta's punches and slaps Vegeta around a bit.  
  
  
A flash goes across the screen as Krillin sends an energy beam through Vegeta's stomach. Krillin closes his eyes and doesn't believe what he did as Gohan and Piccolo look on in astonishment at what had happened, Vegeta falls limply to the ground in front of Dende.  
  
  
Vegeta is then seen sending out a beam of energy then Frieza appears right infront of him, sendint Vegeta stepping back in fear.  
  
  
Then Vegeta is seen getting hit by Frieza's energy beam through the chest, the beam that would kill him.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed. "I've been such a fool." He said sighing. That four minutes of remembering his mistakes had done alot for Vegeta. But would he ever let anyone know? And would he ever change? Find out on the next episode of the new DBZ!  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
On the next episode of The new DBZ, what will Goku and the others do, and more importently what will Daimon do to them? Will they be able to make it out of this one alive with noone to help them? Find out on the next exciting episode of DBZ, "Trapped."

PS: This memory from Vegeta was actually taken from a music video i have, and i would be happy to send it to anyone who wants just add me to ice 4464444 and i will send it to ya.


End file.
